


Overflowing Feelings

by dolce_refrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_refrain/pseuds/dolce_refrain
Summary: Tamaki decides to not be selfish for Sougo's sake. One-sided TamaSou.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 23





	Overflowing Feelings

Tamaki’s grip on the bouquet of white roses in his hands tightened as Sougo emerged from the dressing room. Sougo was simply breathtaking - he was wearing a pure white suit that perfectly complimented his silver hair and his pale skin, with a carefully-ironed dark grey dress shirt inside. Sougo’s fingers were nervously fumbling with his black tie - which was flawlessly knotted, to make sure that it wasn’t crooked. Not only his attire was crisp and stunning - his silky locks were also slicked to the side stylishly, giving him an elegant and formal look.

This was the image that Tamaki had always been dreaming about. Sougo in his wedding suit. Filled with purity, charm, and happiness. Despite that, his stomach churned painfully.

_I wish Sou-chan hadn’t chosen me from the start._

“T...Tamaki-kun? Are you alright?” Sougo asked worriedly, gently caressing Tamaki’s face. His voice was filled with genuine concern, and Tamaki could sense the panic that was bubbling up in his bight violet orbs. The blue-haired male chastised himself mentally. He shouldn’t make Sougo get worked up over him, not on such a happy day like this. 

“Geez, Sou-chan. You’re overthinking again.” Tamaki reached out to flick the other man’s forehead, in which the other let out a small yelp as a response. “I think I just ate too much pudding yesterday. Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m not a kid anymore.”

“What did I tell you about your daily pudding intake?!” Sougo scolded him in a half-mocking tone, laughing gleefully right after the words left his mouth. As he smiled, his amethyst eyes were overflowing with feelings of endearment. “But you’re right. You’ve really grown a lot. I probably won’t be lecturing you much anymore.”

“Mm, I don’t mind being scolded by Sou-chan though,” Tamaki grumbled under his breath, as Sougo playfully ruffled his soft blue hair. 

“I thought you found it annoying.” Sougo smiled softly - beautiful, just like all of his other expressions.

“I know it’s because I can be worrying at times,” Tamaki confessed, his heart clenching slightly. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I've caused.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Tamaki-kun” Sougo placed his warm hands on his partner's, his sugary tone full of affection. “Your childish side, I hope you’d always preserve it ”

“It’s time,” Iori whispered to them, interrupting their conversation. His hands were already resting on the handles of the church’s doors, impatient to be on time. 

_How Iori of him_

“Sou-chan, here.” Tamaki offered Sougo his gloved hand with a faint smile on his face. Sougo ran his fingers through his perfectly-styled hair bashfully, letting out a lively giggle as he gently laced his fingers with Tamaki’s. 

With the pain in his chest growing, he forced his feet to move forward, towards the doors that will show him the truth that he desperately us still trying to deny. 

Sougo has been tolerating his selfishness more than anyone else. He was the one who had hurt Sougo more than anyone else. That’s why, he absolutely can't let his feelings get to him. Especially not today. 

Iori slowly opened the doors of the church, the familiar faces of friends and families came to view. They all look overjoyed, happy for Sougo and his soon-to-be husband. Tamaki swallowed a lump in his throat, and once again commanded his feet to proceed into the church. 

As they walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, Sougo turned to his unit partner. 

“Tamaki-kun, I’m so glad that I’ve met you,” Sougo whispered, his eyes crinkling endearingly,  
“You are so dear to me, you know?”

“Yeah.” Tamaki plastered on his usual grin, trying his best to not let his bitter tears spill out. Sou-chan has always been looking forward to this day. You can’t ruin it like this. “You too, Sou-chan. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo replied without hesitation. “Who’d knew such a stubborn kid like you would mature to such a great man. I’m proud of you. ”

They reached the end of the aisle, where the priest was waiting in his formal black robes.

“Go on, Sou-chan,” Tamaki , letting go of his grasp, the void in his heart consuming him mercilessly the moment their hands parted. “Take care.”

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun.” 

Sougo then shot him one final smile before turning his back on Tamaki, and timidly approached the other man in front of him without noticing the wounded expression on his unit partner’s face.

“You look stunning, Sougo-kun.” the man in front of the altar whispered in awe, his deep voice quivering nervously, reaching out to brush Sougo’s pale porcelain cheeks with his hands.

“Y..You too, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo blushed, his pale cheeks turning crimson, a shy smile on his face. 

As the best man of the wedding, Tamaki could only watch as the couple exchange loving glances towards each other, their faces brimming with extreme happiness. 

That’s right, there is no need for anyone to be aware of these overflowing feelings of his.

Because Sou-chan would be happier without knowing of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesi I am finally free from uni (for now) so I write thing
> 
> I'm having a big writer's block for my other RyuuSou fic 'Under the Moonlight' so it might take a while to update. I'll try to finish chapter 2 asap!! orz
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this(?) i wrote it for my own suffering


End file.
